


Soft 90's

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve is volunteering at the local lgbt+ nonprofit when Billy comes to pick him up.-This morning when Steve had tried to slip out of bed, Billy only held on tighter, stubble tickling at the skin of Steve’s shoulder as he spoke against pale skin. Billy was insistent that he pick up Steve from volunteering, for dinner and a proper welcome home romp.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Soft 90's

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I like the idea that in the 90's Billy and Steve have been together for a while and are living in San Francisco. Steve volunteers at a lgbt outreach and has fully embraced his love of soft and more femme clothing. So one day this big intimidating guy shows up and the volunteers think it's some gay basher because of the resting bitch face. Only for the guy most likely to be voted baby goes up to him with a big kiss.

**Soft 90's**

Steve’s been working at a local LBGT+ nonprofit during his free time for a few months. Mostly it is just him helping out with decorations for events or protest signs but occasionally his social services skills come into play. He prefers the former, because it is never a good situation when his work life needs to be involved. He has always been good at protecting kids though, ever since Hawkins when he became the babysitter to a bunch of teenagers who just could not stay out of trouble. 

Steve is currently working on posters for an upcoming protest, glitter and paint smeared all over his over sized pastel purple sweater. He ignores it, he chose this sweater for the paint and glitter already soaked into the fabric. 

Steve glances at the clock and smiles, it is almost time for Billy to come pick him up. Billy just got back into town last night, after several months away working on a housing project in another state and now he is home at least for a few weeks. Steve is hopeful Billy will get a local bid for a development, Billy is trying really hard to get it too, so he can be home for more than just a few short weeks. 

Billy had been too tired after driving sixteen hours straight to get home, determined to sleep in his own bed wrapped around Steve, to really celebrate finishing the job and coming home. This morning when Steve had tried to slip out of bed, Billy only held on tighter, stubble tickling at the skin of Steve’s shoulder as he spoke against pale skin. Billy was insistent that he pick up Steve from volunteering, for dinner and a proper welcome home romp. Billy had emphasized his words with a roll of his hips against Steve’s, dragging moans from both of them. 

Steve would have just called out of work, thought about it really hard, but he was due in court as part of a neglect case and he could not in good conscious just hand that over to some stranger who would know nothing about it. So with great effort Steve had forced himself out of bed and away from the tempting sight of Billy all tanned, scared, tattooed skin, draped only in a sheet. 

Billy will be here any minute so Steve decides to start wrapping up the last of the posters he is working on. Steve frowns when he pulls his shorts down a little and smears glitter on them, he rubs at the frayed edge, pleased when most of it comes off, he does not want to retire another pair of short shorts to the craft pile. 

Steve is moving the finished posters out of the way so they can dry undisturbed when there is a commotion that draws his attention. “What's going on?” Steve asks, looking at several of his fellow volunteers who are whispering among themselves, clearly agitated. 

“We’re trying to decide if the guy who just came in is an ally or a basher just biding his time.” Natalie offers, not looking away from the front of the building, Steve follows her line of sight and grins as he spots Billy. People are giving him a wide berth, and given what happened last week with a guy that looked a lot like Billy aesthetically Steve understands. “I’m going to go find out.” Natalie says grabbing for a bat that is stashed by the back wall just in case they need to intimidate some of the more volatile haters. It had worked in getting rid of the man last week but not before Ethan had gotten a black eye, luckily that and a busted table was the extent of the damage. 

“That isn’t necessary.” Steve tells her he is already walking toward Billy. No one has actually gotten to meet Billy yet, given his out of town work, and Steve had only just started volunteering here when Billy got that out of state job. 

Billy is leaned up against the wall, shirt open, leather jacket tossed over his shoulder, muscles, scars, and tattoos on display giving off a menacing air, because he never learned to turn his resting bitch face off. As soon as Billy’s eyes land on him though his whole demeanor changes and he is lighting up with a bright smile. The first time Steve saw this smile it gave him whiplash with how quickly Billy goes from bored disinterest to delight at Steve’s mere presence. The effect he has on Billy is a rush for Steve. 

“Hey pretty boy.” Billy greets dragging Steve close and lifting him as soon as he is within reach. Steve laughs, legs going around Billy’s waist when he is lifted like it is nothing. 

“Hey Sunflower.”’ Steve says leaning their heads together, for a long minute they just stare into one another’s eyes, before Billy bumps their noses together, and Steve leans in and kisses him. 

There is murmuring going on around them, not that they are paying attention, too busy trying to reacquaint with one another's mouths. “Well shit, guess I don’t need the bat after all.” Natalie says, with the obvious clank of the bat against linoleum. 

Billy makes a questioning ‘hum’ as Steve laughs into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
